


A Dinner at Hyogo (MiyaKage)

by silverluna0524



Series: A Trip to Hyogo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Miya Twins, Platonic OsaKage, Suna's phone, atsukage, everybody loves teasing atsumu, miyakage - Freeform, osamu being a cockblock, suna being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluna0524/pseuds/silverluna0524
Summary: “D'ya guys have fun?”Atsumu greets his brother, his boyfriend, and his friend after they basically ditched him to play volleyball together when he was stuck with cooking duty.(Basically the continuation of A Trip to Hyogo)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: A Trip to Hyogo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911868
Comments: 17
Kudos: 317





	A Dinner at Hyogo (MiyaKage)

**Author's Note:**

> With a burst of motivation from your comments, I got to conceptualizing another oneshot. Hope you enjoyed this one! I just love fluffy platonic OsaKage content. If you have any suggestions, just comment down below. I sorely need your help. 😅😅😅

“D'ya guys have fun?” Atsumu greeted the three boys who just entered the household, a pouty scowl plastered to his face. Even his hands were on his hips. ‘Like a diva,’ Osamu thinks, rolling his eyes, removing his arm from Kageyama’s to methodically take off his shoes.

“Ojamashimas,” Suna and Kageyama mutter in unison.

The young setter takes off his shoes before quickly running up to his boyfriend to greet him with a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. The blonde’s scowl quickly dissipating into a _weird_ goofy fluttery smile.

One could see in the background, Suna silently pulling up his phone to snap a super zoomed-in photo of Atsumu’s _‘ridiculous’_ facial expression. Something to share with their teammates. And to his blackmail folder, specially dedicated to their _beloved_ setter. He made sure to take it at Atsumu’s worst angle. Just because.

“Awwww~ Tobio-kun givin’ me kisses? Ya must miss me so much!” the pissed-haired setter practically squealed. “Spending too much time with these two weirdos must have taken its toll. Wanna head up to my bedroom? Continue what we started before Osamu-”

“Tobio-kun’s an amazing setter. We made so many great sets,” Suna cuts him off, putting away his phone, and answers Atsumu’s earlier question, “If only he played for us instead of ya.”

“Hey! Who told ya to call him that? I already said I’m the only one who can call him that,” Atsumu huffs, hugging Kageyama close.

“Because I’m yours?” Kageyama questions, remembering what the older boy had said earlier that day.

Atsumu was about to coo mercilessly again when he heard his brother mutter ‘brainwashed’. _Right to his face!_ He let out an indignified gasp but the moment he had dropped his guard Osamu had pulled Kageyama away from him and into his own arms. _Oh great, Osamu and Suna are definitely my two greatest cockblockers. Big fun._ Instead of retaliating, he just turned back to Suna saying, “Anyways, I already know he’s an amazing setter. But I’m gonna beat him next time so he should stay with his own team.” _And I’m definitely gonna be tossing to ya less ya ungrateful numpty_ _._

“I won’t lose,” Kageyama declares with his usual in-game tone, though there was a small grin pulling at his face.

“Awww is the Goody-Two-Shoes finally biting back?”

“You don’t get to call me a Goody-Two-Shoes, Miya-san,” Kageyama said, a frown on his lips.

“And why is that, Tobio-kun?”

“Because…”

“Because?” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

“Because!”

“Because he showed ya up during Spring High. If a Goody-Two-Shoes could do that, then ya must truly be severely lacking, dear brother. Maybe I should ask Captain to make me the setter instead,” Osamu intervenes.

A moment of silence passed between the three just staring at each other. At first, it was like Osamu had killed the banterous conversation, but the looks they were giving each other were definitely not of offense, disdain, or mocking. They almost looked endeared by each other. Suna scoffs at their weird form of three-way PDA. (He may _almost_ be dating Osamu but he’s not that worried about him being stolen away.) “As sweet as yer little heart-to-heart confessions, or whatever, are…” He pushed through the three and saunters into the kitchen as if he owned the place. “I’m starvin’!” he called out.

“Food smells nice,” Osamu smirked. Atsumu huffed at that. Still salty about being ditched by his own brother and his boyfriend to be left with cooking dinner. His cooking skills were decidedly rated average at best, if his friends were nice enough to compliment him.

Osamu was so sure. He believed his brother just ordered something in instead of going through with actually cooking like he teased him to do. When they entered the kitchen, Osamu felt his jaw drop to the floor. There was indeed a box of takeout on the dining table but alongside that were a few plates of home-cooked meals, pork curry among other things. Osamu and Suna exchanged looks, both surprised and mildly impressed that their (often petty) setter really went out of his way to cook something. _Just for Kageyama._

“Simp,” Suna mutters quietly but enough for Atsumu to hear.

“Ha?!”

Before anything could escalate Kageyama pushes past the two, his hand still in Osamu’s as he drags him to the sink to wash up, excited to dive in and devour the enticing bowl of pork curry laid out before him. There was even egg on it! Just how he liked it.

“Wha- hey! When were ya two all buddy-buddy? Ya basically just met!” Atsumu eyes at their joined hands, ‘tsked’ when they both decided to ignore him.

Suna smirks. “Oh they were definitely _more_ than buddy-buddy earlier on the court.”

Instead of blowing up, Atsumu just stares at Kageyama and his twin as they lather each other’s hands with soap, both giggling and talking to each other softly. They looked… Atsumu’s gonna kill himself later for thinking about it but… they looked _cute_ together. _Tobio-kun and I are cuter though._

Suddenly behind him, Suna whispers to his ear, “Ya planning on a threesome?”

The satisfaction the pale middle blocker felt was evidently (and annoyingly) etched onto his pleased, smug face the whole time through dinner. The oh-so-famous, fangirl-chased #1 setter and server in high school Japan had been rendered speechless for a few seconds before exploding into a load of nonsensical squawks and sputtering speech, all accompanied with a blood-red flustered face. All the while having difficulties with looking at his own twin and his Tobio-kun without getting even more discomposed and embarrassed.

‘I thought foxes were supposed to be silent,’ Kageyama thinks as he chewed on his portion of pork curry. He just watched the two older boys bicker. Osamu’s offering him some of his food with his chopsticks which only made the other Miya squawk louder. Suna swatting at him to make him shut up.

Kageyama tunes them out in favor of looking at the gray-haired male beside him. With the way Kageyama was looking at him… Osamu lets out a deep content sigh. He’s a tad bit annoyed by his brother’s obnoxiously loud voice ringing in his ear (which is probably heard across the whole neighbourhood, not that that was anything new) but as he dabs off the sauce from Kageyama’s small plump lips, he felt satisfied. For the first time in a long time.

“We’re definitely keeping him. Right, ‘Tsumu?”

The uncharacteristic blush on Atsumu’s face says it all. 

“Wait ‘we’?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of the next oneshot: (If I get around to writing it…)
> 
> “You look really cute in that sweater, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whispers into Kageyama’s ear as he comes up behind him. Arms tightening to pull the other closer to his chest. Hands roaming around Kageyama’s slim frame, feeling the thick fabric his boyfriend was drowning in. And-
> 
> “Wait… is this ‘Samu’s sweater?!”


End file.
